Past Fun
by speedyRaven
Summary: A mysterious man breaks into a museum and the Titans end up hunting him down if they want to get Raven back. (Bad Summary, but please read and review.) First Teen Titans Story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have no rights over Teen Titans

S+R: Sorry this chapter is kinda short but it's still good. So please RR

Summary: A mysteriousman breaks into a museum and theTitans end up hunting him down if they want to get Raven back. (Bad Summary, but pleaseread and review.) First Teen Titans Story.

Past Fun

Ch1

" What are you doing" Cyborg asked Beast Boy. At that moment was playing with some weird looking cards.

" They're called Duel Monsters" Beast Boy said holding up a card to Cyborg's face. " They're way cool." Pulling the card back. "Now I just need some one to duel. Then I could prove I'm the best in Jump City."

" Ahh ... huh." Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy being Beast Boy took the comment as a threat. "You're just jelous that you can't play."

"I'm soooo jealous that I don't care." He than pushes Beast Boy over. " I'm here to play Game Station 2." Then Cyborg's voice becomes more taunting" which is way better then a stupid card game."

Beast Boy starts to get angry, and heads for the door. Just as he starts to open it the Titans alarm sounds. The door opens, and Robin comes flying through. The window turned into a giant computer screen. Jumping over the couch he heads to the keyboard. Soon Raven, Terra, and Starfire fall in behind him. " Titans... trouble, at the museum." Robin turns around and shouts" Titans Go" The group rushes out of the room, in a perfect order.

Skip over to a museum where a large strong man stood with a head of what looked like a jackal. In his hand he held a gold metal rod, covered with some jewels. Hieroglyphics were drawn on his arms.

"Stop" Robin yelled from the entrance. "Whoever you are you've just committed a crime, and you're under arrest."

The mysterious figure just laughed at Robin's attempt. In a low voice" do you really think a little man like you can stop me" His laugh grew louder.

"Actually I think WE can." The door opened to reveal the rest of the team. "Now just give up and put back whatever you took."

"Right." Terra added.

"What I seek little humans, is something not easily found." Stepping closer to see his advisories better he continued"I have no reason to take anything from here, so let me go and I will not harm you."

"I don't think so." Raven said as the man tried to leave. Her eyes turned white and a large heavy table flew at him. The dog headed man easily caught it out of the air. Then through it out of the way. Before she could attack again, he jumped up and grabbed her.

Once they were on the ground he said"I want to see the face of my enemy before I destroy them." He then pulled down her blue hood. He gazed for a moment, a slight recognition crossed his dog like features. Not letting go of Raven he stepped back, and said. "It can't be."

Cyborg jumped forward and shouted. " Titans stop him." As he spoke his arm became a sonic cannon.

The titans attack the strange man, but he instead of dodging he started to chant in a different language. The Egyptian hieroglyphs started to glow. A large flash engulfed the room. "Titans, stop whatever he's doing." Robin ordered. All the Titans grabbed the man and Raven. Soon all of them were in a large bright tunnel. Using great strength the muscular man tossed them off, but not letting go of Raven. Within seconds the group and the man disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no rights over Teen Titans

Past Fun

Chapter 1

Robin fell onto the hot, hard sand of a wide desert. Not long after Beast boy fell to the unstable sand. He fell right on top of Robin who at the time was getting up. Quickly they both rushed to their feet. Beast Boy turned his head and let the sand out of his elf ears.

A silence followed. Soon however Beast Boy broke the quietness. "OK what just happened? And what was that big hole thingy?"

Robin just looked at him. Within a minute another portal thing opened over the Beast Boy. Aqualad dropped onto the short titan. "AHHH..." He shouted as he fell to the ground.

"Aqualad," Robin asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Before he answered Aqualad got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Don't know..." He took a deep breath. "Last thing I remember is me and Speedy arguing over pizza, so we call you. The next I'm here."

Beast Boy was even more confused then before. "I see why we're here, but why is he here?"

Robin just shook his head.

"It doesn't really matter." Aqualad stated, "what we need now is a way to get back to our home."

Robin nodded," I think that dog headed man sent us here... So we just need a plan to find, and catch him."

Aqualad only listened to the first part of what Robin had said, then went deep into thought. A few moments later he replied. "Did this man happen to look human?" Robin nodded again. "Didi he have a weird robe on?" This time Beast Boy nodded. "Last did he have jewelry on.?" The other to nodded. "He's not human he's a god, or at least that's what people in ancient Egypt thought."

"A what," Robin asked. "He's a god."

"Yes," Aqualad confirmed.

Beast Boy looked at him, "how do you know this?"

"Because some of us do our research." He answered. "The other reason was there is an exhibit on display in the museum. It was tomb they found. The only thing different about this one was that the paintings on the walls were mostly of Anubis, which isn't that unusual but there was never a mummy." Beast Boy was about to ask something when Aqualad answered it. "Anubis was the god of the dead."

"That still doesn't explain why he wants Raven." Robin reminded.

Aqualad grabbed a picture from behind his back. "Look at this. I got it from the article about the tomb." The picture seemed to be of what looked like an Egyptian princess or goddess. The image looked almost exactly like Raven.

"It's Raven." Beast Boy guessed.

"No, but that's what we thought when we first saw it." Aqualad explained. "We were saving it to show you. Any way the legend says that Anubis was in love with who ever this is, but she vanished." He took a breath. "Not long after her disappearance a great plague went trough Egypt." He looked over to Robin. "Makes a great story, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't seem much like a story." Robin said. He looked around for Beast Boy. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Over here dude." The green elf yelled form a near by dune.

Both ran over to where Beast Boy stood. Once they got to the top they saw a large town. "Good job Beast Boy." Robin complemented.

Meanwhile

_This sucks. _Raven thought as she sat in a large Egyptian room. _Where am I?_

The room was covered in hieroglyphics and paintings, of the gods, and goddesses. Many of the decorations were made of gold and gems. Statues of the same man that kidnapped her where in the corners. They looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place who it was. Suddenly the name appeared in her mind. Anubis, the god of the dead.

The silence was broken by the barking of dogs, just outside of the door. Peeking out she saw two large black dogs guarding the door.

"Don't worry my desert flower." Anubis' strong voice came from behind her. "Now you are home, so don't fear." His large hand was placed on her shoulder, but quickly he vanished.

A large bright hole opened over her. Knowing what would happen she stepped out of the way. Speedy fell from to the ground. "Ouch, that hurt." Feeling his messy hair, he quickly grabbed his comb and brushed it back to its neatness.

Raven was being annoyed by the display said, "You're worse then Terra in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Don't know, don't care." Speedy replied. "All I know is that I'm here now."

"Great I'm stuck with a jerk" Raven whispered to herself.

Before she could say any thing the archer spoke. "We realy need to get out of here."


End file.
